Truth or dare Austin an Ally style
by Chubbyhippos
Summary: A look back on Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez when they were 8.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! About my other story. I wasn't that into it so here's a one shot! But if you want me to continue it I'd be glad to. Well here's some younger Austin and Ally for you all!**

Ally's POV

Austin, Trish, Dez, and I sat in a circle talking about whatever came up. We were all having a sleepover to celebrate the first day of summer. 2nd grade was awesome and all but I'm just glad it's summer!

"Guys, I'm getting bored of this!" Trish complained.

"Well what do you want to do?" Austin asked.

I've had a crush on Austin since last year. We've known each other since the day we were born. I know what you're thinking. I'm too young to have a crush, but whenever I'm around Austin, I just feel butterflies. Yeah I can't deny it. I'm in love with my best friend, Austin Monica Moon.

"Lets play truth or dare!" Trish exclaimed, interrupting my thoughts.

"YESSS!" Dez agreed.

I never really liked truth or dare because, well I'm Ally. But today I was all for it.

"Ok lets play!" Austin seemed shocked that I would be willing to play. He knows me so well.

"Okkk... Ally truth or dare?" The Latino asks me. I was feeling risky..

"Dare!" I shouted with enthusiasm.

"Alright.. I dare you tooooo... Lick Dez's foot!"

"No way! Not fair!" I pouted.

She gave me that look that I knew to obey or else bad things will happen.

I sigh as Dez takes off his sock and shoves his foot in my face. I poke the ginger's filthy foot with my tongue.

"There. I did it." I sigh with relief.

Austin was holding back laughter and I couldn't help but giggle at his red face.

"Ok, Austin. Truth or dare?" I ask the blonde.

"Dare of course!" He smirks.

"Okkkk... I dare you.. To... Kiss Trish on the lips!" I say without knowing it. God I'm so stupid sometimes. It would kill me to see Austin kiss Trish. Well Trish does know about my feelings for Austin. Mabye she won't do it?!.

I turned to Trish, then to Austin. They were both looking at me like I was mad.

"Um ok..." They said in unison and started leaning in. This can't be happening!

Their lips were about to touch, when I interrupted.

"WELL WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME!? WE BETTER GET GOING TRISH!" I said as loud as possible.

The two friends jumped apart.

"Ally you guys are sleeping over.. Remember.?" Austin asks. I nod my head and look at Dez who is smirking. He knows about my crush on Austin as well. They are the only ones who know. I give him a glare before Austin drags me into the kitchen of his house.

"What was that about?" He questions me, raising one eyebrow.

"Psh. What was what about? I don't know what what you're talking about. It's not like what has a true meaning. You have to be more specific."

"Ally you're not making any sense. Why'd you stop me and Trish from kissing? I mean it's not like I wanted to, but you were the one who dared me to."

"Austin.. I don't know. It's just it would be weird. To see you guys kissing. And you're too young to kiss anyone anyways." I replied blushing.

Austin's POV

She was blushing. I never thought about it before, but Ally is really pretty. No she's beautiful. And you have no idea how much I want to kiss her right now. "I get it Ally"

"Thanks for understanding"

Ally looked up at me. As young as we may be, I was still a lot taller than her.

Her pink lips shinning, her brunette hair all curly and her chocolate brown eyes. She looked so beautiful and I couldn't take it any longer.

Ally's POV

Before I knew it, he was leaning in. My heart stopped. But then I started leaning too. We are so young that we didn't really know how to kiss but it still felt amazing. Sparks were flying everywhere. My arms around his neck, I leaned in closer. His hands held my waist and we just stood there kissing for a good minute and then came up for air. I look at Austin and see that he's smiling and I smile too.

I hear giggling coming from the doorway and spin around to see Trish and Dez high-fiving each other.

I roll my eyes and turn back to the blonde boy standing beside me.

We don't question why just happened, just enjoy the moment. My head was resting on his shoulder and we walk outside to his porch. Austin and I sit on the porch swing and look at look stars. His eyes look really pretty tonight. Like the stars in the sky. I smile and he turns to me. We swing back and forth for a while, just staring at each other, until he finally decides to kiss me again. This kiss is even better than the last.

Austin's POV

Ally and I kiss on the swinging porch swing for awhile. Right now I was the happiest person alive. I am finally kissing Ally. It's just me, Ally and the stars. I don't know how long we were kissing for, all I know is that this was the best day of my life. What a night it has been. Oh my my my.

**Haha I threes in some Taylor swift haha! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot line. Unless somebody already I used this same exact plot... Haha well comment if you want me to do more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating! i was busy with school and stuff. This is just a kind of random chapter of Austin and Ally after the truth or dare game, when they're 17. Sooo enjoy!**

Ally's POV (seventeen)

Beep beep beep!

I wake up to my alarm clock.

"Argggggg" I wine as I climb out of bed. It is the last day of school before summer vacation. I'm super excited for summer but I am just NOT a morning person. Anyways, I climb out of bed and throw on a lace tank top and light blue/teal shorts. On my feet I wear a pair of white sandals.

Ahh summer! I can't wait to get this day over with. I walk down the stairs, into my kitchen to get breakfast. As I pick up an apple from our fruit bowl, my dad kisses my cheek and walks out the door on his way to Sonic Boom.

My brother pretty much falls down the stairs in just his boxers.

"I'm so tired!" He groans

"Get a job!" I shout back. He's 24, still living in the house, didn't go to college and doesn't even have a job.

Thankfully I'll be moving out in one year.

Austin's POV

I stop my truck at Ally's house and walk up to the door. Before I have a chance to knock, the door flings open and I see Ally's worried face.

"We're gonna be late!" She slaps my arm lightly.

I chuckle and kiss her cheek.

"C'mon Als, where's Grace?" She blushes and yells "GRACE GET OUT HERE! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

We get in my truck and wait a minute for Grace. Then I see her wave of light brown hair come flying towards us. She hops in the car and I drive off. We quickly drop Grace off at Marino Middle School and drive down the street to Marino High.

Ally's POV

When we get to school and find a parking spot, Austin just sits there. What is he doing?! We have to go! I try the door but he locked them. Austin has a smirk on his face. "Austin what the" I was cut off by his lips on mine. I smile into the kiss but then pull back.

"We have to gooo!" I groan. Austin laughs and unlocks the doors and I run straight to the doors of the school.

Austin's POV

I watch as Ally runs as fast as those little legs can carry her to the school. I laugh and start to walk quickly to the front doors.

Ally's POV

Summer starts now. I'm walking out of school with Trish, Dez, and Austin for the last time until September.

"Where do you guys want to go?" Austin asks everyone.

"Lets go to Mini's!" Dez suggests.

We all hop in Austin's truck (a/n pretend his truck is big enough for all of them. I know most trucks only have room for three people.) and head to Mini's. When we get to the mall, we all get out and walk.

As we approach Mini's Austin stops me but Trish and Dez keep walking.

I look up at the blonde and raise an eyebrow. He leans in to kiss me but I just put my palm up to his lips.

"Later." I whisper and he groans.

I grab him by the wrist and pull him to Mini's. The four of us order a Hawaiian pizza because that's Austin's favorite.

I go to get us some napkins and by the time I get back the pizza is gone.

"Umm where'd the pizza go?" I ask furrowing my eyebrows.

"Austin inhaled it all." Dez and Trish complain.

My boyfriend looks up at me with puppy dog eyes, looking guilty as ever.

"Sowwy" He apologizes in a baby voice.

I roll my eyes and groan.

Dez and Trish decide to walk around the mall for a while so me and Austin start walking to Sonic Boom.

"I have to work Austin." I stated.

He groans and begs me to just close up early.

"Grrr fine!" I give in.

"Thanks Als! There aren't any customers anyways."

We walk upstairs to the practice room and sit on the couch.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I ask.

"Sure, lets watch Romeo and Juliet!" The blonde shrieks. I giggle.

"Alright lover boy." I put the DVD in.

"Hey don't call me that!" Austin pouts and crosses his arms.

"I'll call you whatever I want lover boy." I climb into his lap on the couch as the movie starts.

Austin really gets into this movie every time we watch it.

"Austin we've watched this movie at least a hundred times in the past year. I'm bored." I complain to him.

"Fine." He says and starts to kiss me.

I kiss back and wraps my arms around his neck and play with his shaggy blonde hair. Austin lays me down and hovers over me, ours lips still connected. We lays like this, kissing, for a while until Trish walks in. We shoot up and blush.

"Well sorry to interrupt." Trish apologizes with a big smirk on her face.

I blush harder. "How'd you even get in here? I thought I locked up the store." I question her glancing up at Austin.

She chuckles. "You don't think I know how to pick a lock?" The Latino smirks even more.

"Well I should going on home." Austin interrupts and starts walking to the door.

"Wait. No. Stay!" I shout and pull the tall blonde back.

"We weren't finished" I smirk, forgetting Trish was still here.

I stand on my tip toes and start kissing him. Austin kisses back and we really start to get into it, if you know what I mean. We were interrupted by Trish clearing her throat. I jump back and remember the curly haired girl is still here.

"Oh yeah. What did you want Trish?" I ask.

"Well it's the first night of summer an I thought we should all go to the movies." She explains.

"Ok that sounds good!" Austin responds for both of us.

"Ok lets go get Dez!" Trish declares and walks out the door.

Austin's large hand grabs mine and we follow Trish out the door.

**How'd ya like it?! I probably won't do another chapter but tell me what you guys think? Also what should my next story be?**

**- You're little pony **


End file.
